Nowhere Is Safe To Hide
by WritingIsLife8
Summary: It's the 5th Quarter Quell but up to 5 people can win, that's not a gaurantee though..R&R!
1. Epilogue

125th Hunger Games

My eyes slowly crack open from the blinding sun shining through the cracks in my window. I rub my puffy eyes from crying all night and sit up. My hands grasp my shoulder length hair and caress it while erasing my thoughts of the night before. I take my hands down and throw my pillow against the wall to only have tears fall from my eyes again. Good thing today is not reaping day. I slump back down onto my bed, stuff the pillow to my face and cry silently for what seems to be all day. Once I'm sure I'm able to stand up and walk without crying, I run into the bathroom across my bed and slam the door. I look lazily into the cracked, dusty mirror located above the sink and scowl.

"I'm so ugly." I nag at myself.

I place one hand on the sink handle and turn it on but only a few droplets come out. Did they shut off our water? Oh god, this cannot be good…

"Hey ma! The water's been shut off again!" I shout to my mother who is probably still asleep.

My ears send an un-easy type of noise to my brain and I'm forced to the floor with a _thump._ I just lay there because I'm too heart broken to get up. My head rests on the cold, wooden floor and I play with some dust on the ground by writing words in dust. This is peaceful enough right?

I hear footsteps coming from large boots- boots that the peacekeepers wear.

I lift up my tiny body and my head quickly follows. Now sitting upright, I stare down at the floor, not caring about the world at the moment. But really, since when have I?

I can see boots white as snow approaching me but I still sit there in dismay.

"How 'bout her?" the peacekeeper calls out to another.

"Sure I guess, we need a good mix of age groups. You reckon she'd know the boy?"

"No idea."

I lay my head down while large hands come around my chest, to my shoulders and hoist me up. I don't thrash or scream; I lay there like a rag doll. The peacekeeper must be utterly confused because he is still tense and I see the shoe prints on his pure white suit.

I get placed in a truck and left there. It's colder than a meat locker in the truck and I'm only wearing a thin night gown. Shivers run up and down my spine until I notice _him_.

Rowan.

My best friend and big time crush since I first met him. He must've attempted to run or injured a peacekeeper, hence the thin wire around his thin body.

"Rowan, are you ok?" I say with my voice cracking and teats yet again falling.

He merely shakes his head and the doors separate us.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream and bang on the windows. "Let me see Rowan damn it!"

There's no reply, no noise until the truck starts up.

I scream to awaken myself.

I throw up both hands to my face when my mother comes rushing to my side and takes my head in her arms.

"What kind of dream-"

"Shh—Talon, it's ok. But you should probably come, the president is announcing the quell for next week's reaping."

"Just let me wash my face first."

I walk into the bathroom, slam the door and turn on the sink. Water freely flows out of it and I place my hands in the refreshing water. I get the rag we use to clean ourselves and splash it to my face.

I walk out and sit on the floor to listen to the quell announcement. This will be my first reaping which is also a quarter quell.

"The fifth Quarter Quell this year is…" the president opens a box filed with envelopes neatly in a horizontal order. He carefully selects one with great care like he is reading with X-ray vision. "Each tribute must locate a Mocking Jay pin in a time limit of one week."

My eyes stay glued to the television until the screen goes blank. "Is that all this year?" I ask to my mother who seems care free and starts making breakfast.

"Is that all? Do you know how well-hidden they will hide those pins?" my mother replies', staring into the hidden world her mind brings her.

"That's right, and there's a time limit, too. I've never heard of a Hunger Games with a time limit that just puts on extra pressure and they still have to kill each other." I turn to look at the T.V again, "What'll you do if they don't all retrieve the pins, or, what if everyone finds it? They better have that all planned out."

"Talon, of course it's all planned out, it's the capitol after all."


	2. The Silver Bird

Chapter 2

I spend the next half hour pondering over what my deranged mother is talking about. Is she even aware what she means by that? She just called the sadistic capitol smart…well hypothetically.

"Talon, come over here." My mom whispers.

"Why you whispering, Ma? This is our house."

"Cause, ok, I'm not supposed to tell you this but," she gestures me to come in closer and finishes once her mouth is practically in my ear, "I signed you up for tesserae."

"You did what!?! Mom, I don't even need tesserae, we're getting along just fine!"

"Yes, because of the tesserae, I thought you were smart enough to know that."

"W-well, h-how many ent-entries do I have?"

"Hmm--," she calls out to my father, "How many entries how _she_ have?"

I'm right here and my mother calls me by "she". Pathetic, right?

"No clue, but really, who cares?"

"I do you dumbass!" I call out to my father who is sitting on the floor.

"Talon, that is _no_ way to talk to your father, now go be useful."

Without another word I "go be useful", which my mother uses to get me out of her skin.

I dress into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of thin tracks and slam the door behind me when I leave. The crisp morning air stings my eyes so I'm forced to stop and rub them. I keep walking until I've ended up in the Seam of my district. It's absolutely horrible looking here. The poorly made houses could topple over at any time, some scraggly old men and women beg at my feet for money, which I easily wisp away. Some look dead under piles of garbage, some play cards and bet all their miniscule savings, but they should always keep a little bit of money for the Reapings. It's disgusting these horrible creatures; they have no care in the world and bet on the children to get picked in the district.

"You people are _all_ vultures! Waiting on the deaths of us children and winning and loosing large amounts of money once we die. You should all be ashamed!" I speed away from that certain alley before a commotion starts.

~*~

"_Some people are said to have black magic. But, it only happens in the Seam. If they're poor, they can bet on a child to get picked for the games so they could win the money."_

_ "Could they also pick the fate of the person?"_

_ "I don't know, it all depends on who they betted for, you know what I mean, right?"_

_ "Yeah, I just hope—that they don't bet on me…"_

~*~

"TALON!"

I spin around to set eyes on the speaker. "-CLAYTEN!" He opens his arms wide and I happily jump into them.

"Mum tells you to piss off again, sweetie?"

"Not piss off," I mock my mother, "To go _be useful_."

"Because that's all the better, right?"

I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek. "I've missed you so much, how was the trip?"

"It was amazing!" he fumbles around in his jacket pocket and holds out a mini silver bird statue, "I got this for you, the Capitol was just giving them away, and it reminded me of you."

I take the silver bird from his hands and embrace him in another tight hug. "How were the Capitol people? I heard they have strange accents and look Un-like any human."

"Well sure, most of them are a little strange, but some of the younger ones are peachy keen, just like you, Talon. I am so thankful it was only a one month trip, I don't think I could've stood another minute of the Capitol haughtiness."

"Well, whatever the matter, I'm just so happy your back. I felt so alone without you, even Falton couldn't comfort me." My mouth goes dry and I lick my lips; whatever I do when something is on my mind.

"Uh-oh, something's bugging you isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, last night I had a dream, that t-th-that you got k-killed in the Capitol."

He takes the silver bird from my hand and strokes my brown hair. He freezes without talking and runs from me; he's playing with me again.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE CLAYTEN!" I yell to him from about fifty meters away.

"You're gonna have to catch me!!" he replies back, waving the silver bird above his head.

I run towards him and stop within an arms reach from him, "Give me my bird, NOW!!!"

"Talon, tell me, what's the magic word?" he taunts.

"NOW!"

"Has Mum driven you to her crazy world too? Last time I was here, the magic word was please." Clayton holds the bird for me to grab, then puts it above his head again.

"Give it, or else!" I threaten teasingly.

I jump up and thrash my arms at him but I'm too short to reach the bird 6'6 above his head. "Oh, c'mon, Talon, I can't believe your so short!"

"Three consecutive years, dude."

This little game lasts for about five minutes until I, either get tired or he gets bored.

"So I hear the Reaping's next week?" he says gradually returning the bird back to me.

"Yep, Falton's all exited for it, his first reaping, he want to be picked ya know?"

"Wow, I think your friend has been hanging out with Mom too much."

"I know, he wants to be the youngest victor in the games. But I'm not going to let him volunteer, that'll make him seem desperate."

~*~

**A/N: Thank you for reading this so far! I'd like to shout out to the people who reviewed my story so far; 3ta, brianne135531, xxx-Fran-Cullen-Melark-xx-97 and DailyChocolateMilk**

** BTW, if any of you are reading The 59****th**** Hunger Games, I won't be updating that for a while, sorry for the inconvenience.**


	3. Explanation Authors Note

Authors Note!

Okay, so I understand there's some trouble uh—understanding this story. So, I'm making this chapter a clear up with all the information that you need to know, I hope this helps! XOXO

Hunger Games Year: 125 + 5th Quarter Quell

Q: What is the Quell?

A: So, 24 tributes are chosen; they have one; may I repeat _**one**_ week to complete the games. There are five hidden Mocking Jay pins hidden all around the arena. They can kill whenever they like, but killing them after they have the pin is better because you can win. Example. Let's say the District 5 girl has the pin and she's clipped it on her shirt, the District 8 girl can kill her and take the Mocking Jay pin from her. The District 8 girl kills her and takes her pin, hides it in her bag; waits _**one**_ day and keeps it hidden the whole time, she's one of the victors.

Q: Why is there only one week?

A: They want to make the games more exiting and make some of the people crack.

Here's another thing, each tribute is given a bag filled with a certain weapon (no Cornucopia), a map (only 5 maps will be correct) and a sleeping bag.

Main Character/ Narrator: Talon; Age: 12 A.K.A First Reaping Appearance: Light brown, wavy, shoulder length hair. Small; 5.1. LBS: 84

Q: Who is Clayten?

A: Clayten is Talon's older brother –20—who has gone to the Capitol to study. He has brought Talon back a Silver Bird (chapter on that), and an umbrella (chapter on that)

Since no one understands the point in those chapters, it's just explaining the things the arena will have and stuff. (Plus, there's one week until the reaping and I need to kill time :P)

Q: What district are they in?

A: You'll see later.

Q: Who is Rowan?

A: Rowan is Talon's best friend; EVER. Rowan wants to be in the games to show that even though he's small, he can win the games, and he wants to do it the first year possible.

Q: What is wrong with Talon and Clayten's mom?

A: She's been through a lot and her brain isn't exactly thinking straight. She loves to see people in pain; that's why—as said in the story—she lives in a messed up world where it repeats the Hunger Games over and over.

If I missed anything, please message me!


	4. The Umbrella

_**I am so sorry for the mix up! I found out that the wrong chapter has been uploaded from my other story! So, now, I'm sure this is the right one!**_

Chapter 3

"So, Talon, did you understand the quell idea?"

"Well yes and no, the explained it—not so complex so I was wondering if you could explain it better for me?"

"Maybe some other time—Talon, it's not easy for me to tell you this but—you've been put up for the tesserae."

"Yes, and about that, I was thinking hard about that and I decided that I shouldn't care, I mean why I should care?" I exclaim trying to keep my cool; even though I'm not.

Clayten gives and heavy sigh: Youmightgetchosen." His words are quick and seem to be all jumbled into one.

"Maybe not, it's a one in a thousand chance, you know. Maybe I'll be lucky and remain safe forever that is unless I have children of my own and they get reaped themselves, but I'm not planning on having children so I can live my life in tranquility. Plus, you're too old to be reaped, you see, maybe I can be like you and I will never be reaped."

"Ah, one problem with that."

"No there's not, no problem intended, I don't want to know, we ought to "get useful" now don't you think? I need to do some shopping at the seam now. So if you'd excuse me…"

I whisk right past him and think of black magic spells that the old men and women who stand in the back; betting on which child will be picked and how they use their black magic to make sure that happens.

I'd expect Clayten to follow me and tug at my arm—therefore pulling me away from the seam—a place where a small child like me should ever go, but when Mum is brought into this, you know we have to do what we're told.

Instead, he walks past me, almost leading me into the seam.

Right away, the wind starts to blow intensely and rain falls from the dark sky.

Clayten sharply turns around and jesters his arm to come to him. His hand searches his pocket and he lifts out a small piece of plastic with some type of water –proof fabric onto it. He tells me to get under it; even though I don't understand why—it doesn't look a bit useful. In a click of a button, the fabric pops open into a circular motion and small metal pegs poking out from the sides.

The thunder rumbles as soon as he talks. It seems his mouth moves but no words come out. This time he screams; "Get under!" I jump right under the fabric and start to shiver.

Once we get into the seam, the rain falls to the roof tops more than on the people so we cower to stay from getting wet, plus the buildings are so close together, the umbrella couldn't possibly fit. He takes in down and it slowly closes with another button to its right.

"Clayten, what is that?" I drain the water out of my hair and I watch him spin it around in the palm of his hand.

"It's called an umbrella, you know how I went to the Capitol to study; this was something they gave out saying it will protect you from the rain."

"That is _so_ cool!"

"Sure, I guess you can say that. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"The Capitol said that they're making these small microchips that can fit into the palm of your hand, and they hold precious memories like pictures."

"Wow, what do they call it?"

"They don't have a name for it yet, something like memory stick."

"Ah,"

We walk into one of the buildings where Clayten and I used to play when we were once young. It hasn't changed one bit, the windows are still extremely clouded with dust, and smoke is popping from small test tubes and dripping with dangerous chemicals they use to make muttations.

Something about them makes me want to hurl but it's just a very wondrous place that I won't to be bothered.

That's not why we go in there, in this poisonous place, far in the back—an old lady sits and begs for money. She offers rotten food like peaches and apples that no one would buy because that's all the plant outside offers her, but what no one but our family knows is, those are great for remedies.

"Hey Margola." Clayten says timidly to her—for some reason she always gets tricked into thinking he's her grandson.

"Clayten?" her eyes stick out from under her hat to look at the speaker. Her eyes squint and I'm guessing she's going blind; it doesn't help she's almost seventy years old. "Clayten, it's been so long, where you have gone, grandma has missed you."

"I went to the Capitol, to school. I would like to buy a basket of peaches and apples please."

It just so happens that there is a hand-woven basket right between her legs' so I pick it up and put a small amount of coins in her hand.

There is a giant hole at the side but I don't bother to tell her. Clayten looks at me and he places the umbrella in her hand when we walk off.

~*~

"Shh, don't tell mom I'm home okay? She's not my business anymore, if you need me—which you probably will—I'll be at Black Stone hotel, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, you're going to help me pick out my reaping dress, am I right?"

"I will now go, before she starts to worry."

I give him one last glance and run off to my house while Clayten turns towards victor's village.


	5. Danger!

Chapter 4

I place the rotting fruits on the kitchen table and walk towards my wet, sopping wet. My legs flop down and I collapse under my own weight once I reach my hard, dirty bed. My muscles have tightened and my hair sticks to my back. I would just like to lay there and sleep, but being soaking wet isn't very comfortable, so I list myself onto my feet, walk toward the shower and turn it on.

Hot water blasts from the five different nozzles located around the shower; one of them directly above me for my hair, one around my chest area, one at my torso and two pointed at each of my feet. I was never really sure what the point of five spouts was, but I don't want to be a bother.

Ma says they have the same shower in the capitol, that worries me because if they have the same shower as us, does that mean I will turn a certain colour like pink or gold??

I just hope I don't turn apple red. It looks horrible on me everyone agrees.

I hope out and dry my body which no longer shivers from being out in the cold. I pull on a hoodie and a pair of old tracks that used to be my dads and walk to the kitchen table.

"Yo ma! I'm starving, what's to eat?"

There's no response, so I walk to the cabinet and pull out some expensive fruit. They're called –pears—I think. Just as about I'm ready to take a bite –

"AAHH!"

Being puzzled I walk into my parents bedroom and no one is inside. The wind is blowing through the window and some spare raindrops drip on their dresser and mirror combination. That's weird, they'd never let that happen while it's raining out.

My legs force me to walk to the open window the "investigate" the "crime scene". At the side, adjacent to where the window pane locks are nail scratches and some bare blood splattered around a bit.

I squint my eyes and pick off some skin that's practically lodged to the wood. The skin tone is a light brown colour, very tan.

The more the wind blows into my face, the colder it gets and I faint tinge of blood squeezes its way into my eyes, making them sting along with my nose.

Too afraid to look out the window, I take a deep breath and turn my back from the window – at that exact moment a pair of hands reach for my shoulders and pull me back!

My arm breaks my fall and I cringe in pain. Shit I swear, if it's broken, someone's going to be in _such_ trouble!

"Falton! What are you doing, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Oh, sorry, listen to me," he throws his hands on my shoulders and continues, solemnly, "It's about your parents, I just saw someone—I saw them get hurt!"

My heart throbs my head, "I think I need to lay down – and it doesn't help that you practically scared me to death!"

"Sorry, I needed to get you out of your house before – well before they came okay?"

"They, they as in whom?"

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! Now come on!"

"Come on what?"

"Run with me!"

"OH!"

And with that, we run, and run.

I smash into a large bulky man about five minutes into the run, "Hey, watch it!" What's the kicker, his shirt is filling with blood.

**~*~**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I'm so sorry about that whole mix up we had there!! Don't worry, it's fixed now! Anyway, please please please please please review!!! OK, I know this chapter was the most random thing in the world, ya it was probably pointless, I just need ideas, have any? Drop me a line…wait that's for phones…FINE drop me a review or PM**

**PS. IDK!**

**Ily guys!**


End file.
